


Four Rings

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [25]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose misses her job at least three times on any given day, but it gets much worse when she doesn’t have Luisa to look forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Rings

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble prompt #434: Phone.

Rose misses her job at least three times on any given day, but it gets much worse when she doesn’t have Luisa to look forward to.

She paces the hotel, milling around to oversee this and that, feeling like she has no real purpose anywhere.  Her husband’s employees give her side-eyed glances, their smiles fake, and she finally can’t take it anymore.  She swipes a key card from a bellboy and slips into a vacant room.

The hotel phones are all the same clean, gleaming white, looking like tulips on their cradles.  Rose can tell they’re hardly ever used.  She’ll remain unnoticed and unseen, unlike if she used her cell phone, and _really,_ when has her husband ever given her a second glance unless she’s on his arm at a charity gala?

She punches in Luisa’s number, knowing it by heart, and closes her eyes.  Her knees shake; she sits on the edge of the hotel bed, careful not to muss the sheets.  The phone rings twice, three times.  Four.

“Hello, this is Dr. Alver.”  Luisa’s voice is tired but clear, her words not slurred.

Rose exhales deeply and hangs up.  She can live with that for now.  It’s all she needs to get through the rest of the day.


End file.
